0Code Breakers0
by Derek and Alyce
Summary: Two extraordinary people meet in a restaurant full of death. One is a strange drunkard who works as a janitor. The other a newly homeless insane person, just starting out as the new night guard. Their times together are: strange, surprising, enlightening, comical, and lastly just plain deadly-mainly because they're spending Five Nights at Freddy's. WARNING: Future Lemons, & Gore.
1. Prologue: Pilot

**October 17/18, 2014 **

**12:00 a.m.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Alyce DreamEater: WHAT'S UP, MY CUDDLIES! Yes, I am Alyce DreamEater and I have decided to share an account with my friend DerekDG2, my co-writer. And yes, I KNOW, I KNOW! I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES AND I'M AN IDEA WHORE, WHO CAN'T FINISH ONE DAMN STORY! TT^TT ****BUT! This is completely different! My first Gamer Fan-fic series, and my friend is helping me with it, even though he's lazier than I am.-**

**DerekDG2: -not _AS_ lazy!**

**** **Alyce DreamEater: _*ignoring Derek's interruption*_ **-We are going to be posting this at exactly midnight to give the story a more eerie effect. We will also only be posting at the time of midnight. So if we miss an update, it's because it was passed midnight before we could post it. And most likely we'll have a bonus chapter if we do miss an update!****

****DerekDG2: **** We will only put bonus chapters up on weekends(if we miss an update), and on holidays, for holidays. ********

********Alyce DreamEater: So, yeah! I know most of my readers from my original account are probably hating me right now, but this time I'm dedicated to this series! (even though I still have school work I need to do...)********

********Derek and Alyce: DISCLAIMER! WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PERTAINING TO FNAF, NOR DO WE OWN FNAF! (We only own our OC's and plot for the series!)CONTINUE WITH THE STORY! :D********

* * *

><p>"Speaking"<p>

'Thinking'

**'Voices in Mind'**

_'Shadow__ Spirits'_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>+=Prologue: Pilot=+<strong>

**.**

It was about ten in the evening, when a loud pounding noise woke me from a deep sleep. The noise grew louder and louder, so I quickly jumped out of bed.

"_Shit_!"

I race down the main stairway, to the front door. I almost tripped as I flung it open.

"Hey Brady, how's it going?"

"Really bro, _really_? Wow." He says, monotone, as he shoves me out of the doorway.

"So, what were you doing out so late?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I _was_ at a job interview. But, after it ended, I went to get a drink and lost track of time."

"Oh. Hey, why are you trying to get a job? You live here for _free_! Why would you need a job?"

"Because, I get bored, I feel if I get a job then I won't be so _bored_ all of the time."

"What?! How could you be bored, in this epic man-cave of_ epic-ness_!" I gasped, feeling slightly offended.

"Dude. Our house is in shambles, bro. We moved in, and never bought any furniture." Brady says with disdain, for their utterly plain apartment. It was slightly messy from random dirty clothes strewn about. The walls were a boring white and we only had a TV in the living room. We didn't even have a couch, but we did have a park bench that we _'found'_...

"Well then, I guess we're just gonna have to buy some!" I say eagerly.

"Well then, we need money." Brady angrily pointed out.

"Well then, we'll get jobs! Even though we don't need them, let's do it! I guess it would be fun...to get out of the house once in a while..." I said with hesitation.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"Well, what?!" Brady barked, exasperated.

"We could get jobs at Freddy's..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT _BEFORE,_ YOU DIPSHIT?!" Brady yelled, then stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him. I then shrugged and went up to my own room, getting back to my favorite lover-the bed-and returning to my slumber.

Then, the next morning just _had_ to come.

"Hey! Wake the fuck up! We have to walk down to Freddy's, to apply for work!" Yelled an eager Brady.

"**Nooooo**! I'm still sleeping! **Come back in three years...**" I replied with an evil vengeance.

"How about you get your ass up, and get ready to walk!" Brady snapped back.

"Ugh...please...no, it's so far! Plus, it's like...a hundred degrees outside!" I whined, lazily, like the man-child that I am.

"Dude! It's raining, there's no way it could be a hundred degrees!" Brady barked, getting annoyed with me.

"Fine! I'll get up! Just give me some space! I need my space, man." I say dramatically.

Brady exhales deeply, and leaves the room.

'Man, if it wasn't for him, I would probably be knee-deep in my own shit right now. Damn it.' I thought as I let out a deep sigh. I then get out of bed and begin getting ready.

About half an hour later we arrived at Freddy's, the one place I hate the most in this entire world. In a few minutes I would become a full-time employee. I let out a light chuckle under my breath, and break the seal on the air tight glass doors covered in large stickers that resemble Freddy and the band. We walked into a new world filled with children, cake, cookies, and the strong smell of:

"Pizza..." I breathed out happily.

"What did you say, Phil?" Brady asked, questioning my random outburst.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying it smells like pizza." I say nonchalantly.

"Well, no shit Sherlock. This is a pizza place, after all." Brady grunted annoyed.

"Yea, I know it was really random, sorry." I mention hesitantly.

"Well, we have no need for your random outbursts." He says in a sophisticated manner.

"True. Well then, let's not waste anymore time and start looking for my dad..."

"Good plan there, _Holmes_!" Brady walked away laughing.

I quickly follow and catch up to him, trying not to trip over the many so-called "kids." More like a pack of wolf cubs in sheep's clothing.

* * *

><p><strong>+<em>FOUR DAYS LATER<em>, THURSDAY MORNING+**

**.**

I stand in front of the mirror-that is pinned to the back of my door-and make sure that my all-too-familiar Freddy Fazzbear's uniform isn't what some people would call, "unprofessional" looking. God, I hate that man, I'll never forget that day...

***FLASHBACK: _THREE YEARS EARLIER_***

_"Hey Dad! Guess what today is!" I say excitedly as I approach my father._

_"Well, today is Tuesday, and your late for work. Get your uniform on, and get to sweeping." He said with an irritated tone._

_"Yea, I'm late, but I have a really good reason for that." I said with less excitement._

_"And in all your infinite wisdom, what excuse did you come up with today." He asked, exasperated._

_"Did you forget, dad? It's my birthday! My eighteenth birthday! How could you forget?" I asked dejectedly._

_"Damn, I'm _sorry._ Am I supposed to _care_ how old you are? You're late, so grab a broom and get to sweeping. I don't have time to care about your fucking birthday." He spoke uncaring about me._

***FLASHBACK: _PRESENT DAY_***

"That day, is the day, I'll never forget!" I said aloud to my reflection dramatically and exhale deeply.

"I should probably get going," I continue quietly to myself.

Just before leaving, I notice a note taped on the wall beside the door.

'This **bitch**, using scotch tape. Everyone knows that _REAL_ men use duct tape!' I then proceeded to search the kitchen drawers for duct tape, and re-tape his note to the wall by the door using manly, camouflage duct tape.

It was kind of hard to read as I looked at it.

"_Hey Phil, I left early and took the car. I guess you're walking! Sorry, but take care! Your Bro, -Brady._"

"**SHIT!**" I ripped the note from the wall re-reading it-to make sure what I just read was true-then crumpled it and threw it on the floor as I flung open the door, and ran as fast as I could down the slippery sidewalk. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life, but anything to keep that damn old man off my back about being late, _again_.

I throw open the doors of Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza Palace, and walk in confident I had made it on time. My dreams were then crushed by a loud thundering voice, projected on the loud-speakers, throughout the entire building.

**'What dreams? We don't have Dreams,' **The demon sloth says, as if he is part of my own thoughts and personal conversation.

"YOU'RE _**LATE**_!"

"Shit..."

**'See, I told you if you started doing stuff for people, they'll start to want more from you. Man, you're such a _pain_.' **The sloth spoke, lazy like.

As I look down at my wrist watch, it displays in obvious bright blue numbers, that I'm fifteen minutes late.

"Mother _fucker! _I swear, next time Brady needs to get here early. He better at least tell me first!"

The loud speaker gives yet another announcement, immediately after the first.

"Would Phil, please report to the security room?" I could hear the implied "NOW" in his tone.

'Oh god, what now? I just got here!' I thought as I began walking to the security room, but not before I'm stopped by the infamous owner of the world famous Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza Palace, my father Bob Fazzbear. As soon as I saw him, I had a bad feeling.

"Hey kid, your friend came in early this morning and quit. He told me to give this to you" He told me as he handed me a note left by Brady, and addressed to me.

"What's this...?" I hesitantly ask, as my voice cracks a bit.

"I don't fucking know! Oh wait, it looks like a note you fucking jackass." He leaves, laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>+<em>THE NEXT DAY<em>, Friday Afternoon: 12:30 P.M+ **

**#P.O.V. Switch#**

_**.**_

I stared at the large print, bold letters that were stamped on the starch-white print paper, held in my hands.

EVICTION NOTICE

"Shit…" I said under my breath, in an irritated tone. I was sitting on a old beat-up, black couch with scratch marks in random areas. That's what I get for taking in a homeless cat for two weeks. In front of me was a coffee table with multiple cans of soda sitting on it. I wasn't surprised that I got this notice, I just didn't think I would get it so soon.

"Fuck… I _NEED_ a job…" I whispered tiredly, not even bothering to censor myself like I usually do. I had been sitting here, just staring at the note that was stuck to the front door when I came home, for about a half an hour. By the five empty soda cans that sit before me, it should be obvious.

"Let's just check the mail…" I whispered to no-one in particular. I left my apartment and went down stairs, ignoring the looks I got from people. My "Neighbors" know about my predicament.

'I don't need their pity.' I thought in disdain.

I opened my tiny mailbox as an orange flier popped out, and floated gracefully to the floor. In bold letters it read:

"**COME TO FREDDY FAZZBEAR's PIZZA PALACE! WITH THIS FLIER, DRINKS ARE FREE**!"

I picked it up, reading it. At the bottom, in small font, it stated:

"_Help wanted_," and other minor details.

"_Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._"

'Sounds like fun! Are they still hiring?' I thought to my self, _very_ curious.

I quickly grabbed my mail, closed my mailbox, and darted upstairs to my apartment. Closing the door behind me, I threw off my shoes, and ran to my laptop. I then promptly dropped myself on the floor in-front of it, and clicked on the Rock-melt browser, glad I didn't turn it off earlier. I went to Google search and typed in:

'Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza Palace-jobs'

As soon as it popped up, I clicked on the restaurant's website. I went through 15 to 20 minutes of searching confusedly, and finally found the "career" link **- **which actually just said "contact us".

"_Help wanted_

_Night-guard Shift_

_12 am-6 am_"

I didn't bother to read anything else as I shut my laptop, put on my favorite black boots, and ran out of my apartment building. I was wearing a black tank-top and camouflage shorts, since it was kinda hot outside.

'Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza Palace is only a block away!' Was my only thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Alyce: Hope you are enjoying the story so far! I know it's slow right now but please bear with us!**

**Derek: Read & Review!**

**P.S. **

**If you are a true fan, you will recite the following ten times, and as fast as possible: **

**"Famous Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza Palace"**

**666**

**666**

**666**

**666~666~666**

**666~666**

**666**

**6**


	2. BONUS CHAPTER (1)

**November 2**

**7:43 a.m. (The only reason this is being posted at this time, is because Derek accidentally posted this as it's own story instead of as another chapter) **

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Disclaimer: The authors do not own Five Nights At Freddy's.**

* * *

><p><strong>CODE BREAKERS<strong>

**+=Bonus Chapter=+**

**- Explaining Characters -**

Heeeeey there, readers! No, I am not the author! I am Cix (pronounced: six)! Also known as, the Master Hacker, "Shadow Creeper"! Now, that prologue didn't really explain much, and both the weird lady-author and mental male-author know this. SO! Behind their backs, I have decided to explain some things about myself! I am the second character, in the last little part of the prologue. The part where it says "POV switch ". The rest of the chapter belongs to some strange, annoying dude. I forget his name. Well, anyway, in no way is my part small! I'm actually the main, main character. XD

But anyways, I'm going to tell you about myself, so let's begin!

I like to think of myself as a fun weird person! Most people think I'm insane though, and they are absolutely RIGHT. Right now, I will to explain why. You see, when I was born, it wasn't from normal parents. Now, my birth happened because of a deal with a demon. I don't know what type of demon, though...

Anyway, my "father" made a deal with a demon. The deal was that if he healed my mother from a fatal disease, then he would be given my mother's first born child. My father assumed it would be his first born son, and the demon never specified how the child would be conceived. So the demon convinced a different female demon to disguise herself as my mother, as he disguised himself as my father. Then, a week after he healed my real mother, both demons had intercourse with the corresponding parents.

So, my father thought he was laying with my mother, when it was actually the female demon. And, the same situation went down with my mother, as she laid with the male demon. When she got pregnant with me, she didn't know my true father was the demon. So, nine months went by with them believing they had laid with each other. The demon's contract stated he would return a week after the birth, but something went wrong.

Demon hunters had found this specific demon's trail, leading towards my parents house. So, three days after I was born, they broke down the front door and slaughtered my parents. They had assumed they were both demons, because of a demon's ability to easily disguise themselves and their aura.

When the demon hunters found me in my crib, they decided to keep me, to test on me for weaknesses against all demons. I was brought to their labs and tested on for five years.

Now when I was born, I had a black birthmark on my back, shaped like Angel wings. That's what real demon wings look like. While real Angel wings look like, well, what demon wings are assumed to look like. Also, I'm full demon. But, because my mother was human, I was permanently given a human form.

Since I'm permanently in human form, I'm unable to use my demon wings, and that's why I have the birthmark - to show I'm human born. But, otherwise, I'm a full fledged demon. I'm assuming the demon hunters just thought I had a glamour placed on me, because I couldn't hide my demon aura as an infant.

Anyway, when I turned five, I went through my first escape attempt. It didn't go so well, and I was caught after I got a few yards outside of the building. After that, they injected A LOT of a certain silver chemical inside of me. It was making my birthmark get rough and - after a week - harden into indestructible hair-like wires that gave beautiful, metallic details to each feather of the wings, attached to the skin on my back.

The first time those wires came off of my body, it was _PAINFUL_. My back was ripped up from the separation and blood was everywhere, it had all happened on a random day. I'm guessing that, that was the sign that they were done..."evolving" as I like to call it.

Now after that incident, the scientists injected me with a dark blue chemical. During the first five years, it didn't do much but turn my body to ice. No, not literally, my veins just felt like they were freezing. It also enhanced my ability to hear the shadow spirits, they were one of the lowest levels of a demon. I was at the age of ten at the time, and I had executed and succeeded at my second escape attempt.

I found a cottage in the forest that was fifty miles away. An old couple lived there, and decided to take me in. But, a month later, the demon hunters showed up. It had turned out, that the couple was contacted a week before they did, and were told I had run away from home for no reason. They pretended to be my parents. So, the couple decided I should go back to my "family".

I _screamed_, and _screamed_, that they were lying...but they didn't believe me...

So I was brought back and injected with twice as much of the freezing dark blue liquid, and my wires reacted. During the process, I was tied down, and five scientists were working inside the room. At the time, I could hear the whispering of the shadows, waiting for myself to be severely weakened so they could take my soul. That's how shadow spirits survived, they consumed souls in the dead of night.

At least eight or nine spirits were living in my own shadow, because they could sense my weakened state. But, when my wires reacted to the freezing pain my body was going through - after I was injected - I bled profusely once again. My wires wrapped around and held the scientists in place, as they were unable to move. When my blood touched my own shadow that the spirits were connected to - especially with the chemical infused within - a permanent bond was automatically contracted between me and the shadow spirits. The room had then started to become covered, by pitch black shadows. Because it was not a consented contract, the dark spirits were unable to access my soul.

They were so outraged, that they attached to the scientists and consumed them all at once. They had consumed both bodies and souls, as payment for the binding contract.

It seems the blue chemical acted as a bonding agent, making it unnecessary for me to give up my soul, in order to take the shadow spirits as my "familiars". As an added side affect, I was given the ability to turn into a shadow myself - part of the contract. But since I was still young, I couldn't control when I became a shadow, nor how much of a shadow I became.

Sometimes I became a full shadow, turning completely black (except for my eyes which are hazel with green and gold flecks), but only for a few seconds. Sometimes only half of my body became a shadow, and it moved to the other side of my body, still only staying halfway.

Plus, I could never tell when it happened, until someone reacted. It completely happened at random, too. Since the scientists decided that me doing so was harmless, as no one was attacked when it happened, they cautiously continued the experiments. Though after that incident, they gave me a new name.

Shadow Creeper.

I had taken to sticking to the shadows, since I felt safer that way, and all the scientists and demon hunters had made it clear they thought I was creepy. Therefore, the name stuck. After a year and a half, I had gotten control over my transformations. But...I could never stop the shadows' whispers...the ones that tried to convince me to let them..._consume_ the others. No, I don't mean the ones who stole me. I mean the other children, the other ones who were kidnapped...the other _suffering souls_.

But that's another topic, I had always refused to allow them to feed on the children. Most days they starved, until there was an opening, then I could allow them to feed on the demon hunters.

During the three years since the shadow bonding incident, they injected me with a metallic-gold liquid chemical. This chemical BURNED my entire body. It had felt as if my veins had flames running through them. They injected me non-Stop, a tube was forced down my throat to feed me, so I wouldn't starve to death.

Three days before I turned thirteen, the burning transferred to only my eyes. After a few hours the burning dulled, to just a smoldering ember. I opened my eyes for the first time in three years. Everything was a black, gray, and white blur. I looked around me and saw four pairs of glowing orbs.

One pair was a dark blue, another was bright red, then yellow, and dark green. I recieved a more gentle pulsing from the blue orbs, so I looked straight into them, and it's like I was sucked into them.

All of a sudden, I was living a different life that was fast forwarded. When it was finished, I was staring through a different pair of eyes at myself. Then, I was suddenly brought to my own body again, as my hearing came back to me. They had started talking about sedating me, so I wouldn't look into their lives, but it was too late. I already knew all the secrets about this place, every knook and cranny. I would be escaping after I woke up.

It turned out I woke up three days later, on my birthday. I was in my normal cell, and I finally had all the tools and knowledge I needed for a final escape. I had a way better handle on my shadows then, so I transformed and traveled through the shadows within the building. I used my knowledge of the layout to make a quick exit, and didn't stop until I was in the next state over. Now you know how my mind was shattered, and blah blah blah, I became insane.

WELL! Now that the depressing stuff is over, I can get on with the other stuff! I've been living in a one bedroom apartment for three years, since I was sixteen! And since I lost my previous job, I was unable to pay bills...for a few months...and now I got the eviction letter.

AND NOW YOU'RE ALL CAUGHT UP.

Well, GOOD DAY!

* * *

><p><span><strong>#POV Switch#<strong>

**Phil**

Damn, she's got problems. Well, I had a relatively normal life. I went to school like all the other kids, normal kids I might add. Anyway, yeah, I attended pre-school. I don't remember much from back then, and I don't think anyone would remember much if they could. Kindergarden was a breeze man, I was the coolest kid there. Everybody wanted to be my friend, but I'm pretty sure it was because of Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza Palace. Uhg, I hate that place.

Anyway, my dad owns it, so you could say I was like royalty when it came to the other kids. And, every kid in class wanted to come to my birthday party. Middle school was pretty chill, it wasn't as bad as my father said it would be. As far as I know, I don't think he's ever attended a day of school in his life. From what I heard, he was homeschooled. But yeah, it was a fun time. Girls started to look cute, but I usually kept to my self. So, I would more often get girls approaching me, rather then the other way around.

Anyway, enough about me, and my overwhelming animal magnetism. High school, oh I dominated high school in the grade department. But I started getting some unwanted attention from the people at school, and it was all because "supposedly" somebody found some kid's dismembered body - or remains - backstage at Freddy's. But, that's just some random ass, yellow journalism.

You're not working there and have never found any kid's dead body, or remains if you will. I don't think that's true at all. I think - ok maybe it's true, I don't know. I mean, you can't necessarily count how many times I've died, all thanks to those animatronics. So, I mean like, six times. Six fucking times, all thanks to those fucking animatronics.

I mean ok (starts counting), there was the time Freddy ripped my arms off, then there was when Chicka stabbed me 47 times with a kitchen knife. Ok, that was not fun. My left lung still kinda hurts when I breath. But anyway, Freddy struck again and lopped of my legs this time, and I bled out. Okay? Then fucking Bonnie threw a flat screen at me, hitting me in the back of my head, killing me instantly. Then, there was the time Chica and Bonnie teamed up on me and decided to play tug of war with my body, eventually ripping me in half! Oh, and best of them all, turns out Foxy doesn't just like to scare the shit out of people. He also likes to see how many times he can cut someone with his hook, before they bleed out.

I swear, if he didn't have an Australian accent, I would think he was from Japan. But see, shit goes down here. Hehe, and if these things have been able to kill me half a dozen times, then just imagine what they could and would do you. Someone like you, yeah you! That's right, all you readers out there, get ready to see some scary ass shit. Hahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Alyce: *slams hand on desk* Damnit! I thought we removed the ability to break the fourth wall from our characters, DEREK! We're going to have to erase their memories now...**

**Derek: What no, I swear! Why you do dis?**

**Alyce: *Ignores Derek's excuses* So, my cuddlies! While this was being typed up, me and Derek had a weird conversation through text...here's how it went (these are the actual texts):**

_"A: Get to typing sir, we're losing daylight _

_D: Yes mam our forge is running at max capacity and our smiths won't stop till there hammers brake_

_A: Fare theme well, blacksmith. _

_D: Yes high queen of fiction _

_A: Lol, get to writing _

_D: I am forging as we speed but you keep sending courtiers and I have to keep scribing parchments so that you don't become angered with me that a reply hasn't been sent back_

_A: Stop replying until your done with your side_

_A: *forty minutes later I send him a screenshot of Bonnie's face creepily close to the camera with black eyeballs*_

_D: Holy fuck is that Bonny_

_A: Yush. I decided to randomly take a screen shot after I finally found out how to_

_D: Hahahaha_

_A: Yup_

_D: Amazing my queen but I must return to the forge their is still a multitude of iorn and steel that needs to be moded in to arms for your soldiers_

_A: Go then, blacksmith _

_D: Yes my queen_

_D: *forty minutes later* My queen the weapons have been forged they just have to be sharpened and a lady with a silver tongue such as yours should have no problem with this task_

_A: Well sir blacksmith, I have not finished my duties, and must quickly get back to them. I will sharpen thy weapons once I have dealt with mine._

_D: Yes my queen no doubt you have your own duties to attend to I'm sorry if I sounded demanding but we are short on time and the our men are beginning to tire_

_A: I'm working as fast as I am able_

_D: Yes I know. I apologies for my intrusion I'll leave you in your previous state_

_A: Of course _

_D: *An hour and a half later* Your highness have you made any progress in mobilizing the men_

_A: I have just finished sending the messenger. We may proceed._

_D: Haza we just mite make it to the Northern front before All Hallows eve_

_A: May we finish the battle swiftly _

_D: Yes and the ground we cover may help us in future battles_

_A: Yes. Gather the troops_

_D: It's shall be done now all that needs to be dealt with is the dull blade epidemic_

_A: I will address it at once. It shall be done as quickly as possible, sir blacksmith._

_D: For now I shall bid you a good morrow but when the steel wagon comes for us I shall court you I'm a chivalrous manor goodnight my queen._

_A: Right then, until the morning lark sings."_

**Alyce: ...yeah...we're weird like that. I apparently, kinda accidentally, started it. I didn't even mean for us to text that way, but when he changed the style...I just decided "what the hell, might as well!" (Hee hee...I rhymed.) So I just went along with it, and that happened...**

**Whelp! Please READ & REVIEW!**

**P.S. This was supposed to be uploaded at Midnight during Halloween the day before yesterday, but Derek put it in the wrong format and then yesterday put it as it's own story without asking if it's supposed to be like that****, so we have to do this two days late. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**666**

**666**

**666**

**666*666*666**

**666*666**

**666**

**6**


End file.
